


Ineffable Camping

by nanosorcerer



Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Camping, Crowley is a softy, Crowley physically cannot top, Fluff and Smut, I just need smut an fluff of these two, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable camping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not trying to disrespect that they're canonically ace, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/pseuds/nanosorcerer
Summary: 'Reaching the campground had been a spectacle in itself, the glossy Bentley pulled up to the gatehouse, it’s attendant visibly startled by Crowley’s appearance, all shades, sharp teeth, and fiery hair. The young man relaxed marginally after Aziraphale gave him a friendly wave from the passenger seat, before asking if their camp shop sold any ice. The angel generally wasn’t one for excessive heat, and had purchased a fiendishly large sunhat, one which Crowley held back his opinion of.'Aziraphale and Crowley decide to go camping and it ends up being an extremely enjoyable time.





	Ineffable Camping

**Author's Note:**

> So, this probably seems really random; camping? Camping and smut? Bear with me.  
> Off the bat, I'm going to say that this is my first time actually posting smut. So I'm super nervous to see what kind of response I'm going to get from this. And I've only ever written smut for my OCs, so I apologize if either of them seem out-of character.  
> I got this idea because I'm working at a campground for the summer and I write gay smut in my head on slow days lmao  
> Feel free to comment with critiques on anything specific that I need to improve upon!

Camping had been Crowley’s idea, surprisingly. 

It had been sort of out-of-the-blue one evening as they sat around the bookshop, Aziraphale reading in his chair as the demon sprawled over the couch, limbs everywhere as he balanced a glass of wine precariously on his chest, deep in thought as he stared at the ceiling. 

“What about camping, Angel?”, he said suddenly. “You ever tried it?” Aziraphale looked up at him as though he had just suggested murder.

“Do I look as though I camp often, dear?” Crowley huffed, wine sloshing dangerously.

“Right. That’s why I’m asking. Would you want to? With me?”

“Well, I’m certainly not going on my own.”

“Yes. I know. So…?” Aziraphale put his book down, hands clasped as he leaned back in his chair slightly, his perfect posture only ever relaxing like this in front of Crowley.

“It could be enjoyable”, he mused before perking up considerably. “Isn’t there that lovely campground quite near the ocean? That would be just dear, wouldn’t it? We could spend the day at the beach, have a swim, and a picnic.” Crowley could see a list of activities and attractions growing in the angel’s head, his excitement peaking at the thought of food.

“So I’ll book a site?”, the demon queried, flicking through his phone as he glanced over the campground’s website.

“Yes, absolutely, dear. When would you like to go?”

“I don’t have any definitive plans for the next eternity or so”, Crowley joked, smirking at the small eye roll this earned him.

*****

Reaching the campground had been a spectacle in itself, the glossy Bentley pulled up to the gatehouse, it’s attendant visibly startled by Crowley’s appearance, all shades, sharp teeth, and fiery hair. The young man relaxed marginally after Aziraphale gave him a friendly wave from the passenger seat, before asking if their camp shop sold any ice. The angel generally wasn’t one for excessive heat, and had purchased a fiendishly large sunhat, one which Crowley held back his opinion of.  
After getting lost while looking for their site, and then finally getting to it, the two spent nearly half an hour struggling with putting up their tent, until Crowley finally snapped his fingers and the tent sprang into place. They then spent another hour finding the camp store, retrieving ice and some other small necessities, before making it back to their site, a little more promptly this time. 

It was well past noon when the angel and demon finally collapsed on their site’s picnic table in the shade. Crowley was sticky with sweat from the intense heat, and frustrated, completely ready to bypass lunch and go for a swim. But Aziraphale’s subtle pout at this suggestion was enough to get the demon to his feet, lighting up the small gas camping stove they’d brought along. They’d agreed upon the rule of no unnecessary miracles on this trip, so Crowley took his time cooking their lunch like any normal camper. A simple omelette was deposited onto each of their enamel plates once Crowley was done and Aziraphale praised his outdoor cooking lavishly as they ate. The demon actually found himself a little hungry as he picked at the mix of egg, cheese, and vegetables, not so uncomfortably hot anymore, his heart thrumming pleasantly to see his angel so happy. 

After a quick nap and read in the shade, they changed into their swimming things and headed to the beach. Crowley's usual shades were replaced with those which lenses matched his hair, also sporting his swim trunks and a terribly risqué tank top. The demon had to grin at the image those around them were faced with; the lanky man sauntering about in the blazing sun on his husband’s arm, meagre black cloth exposing most of his bare chest, sinewy arms on display for the whole world to see. Aziraphale would be lying if he said it didn’t stir something within him, including a spark of protectiveness. The angels’ own beach outfit was far more modest, as usual. A simple white t shirt and floral print swim trunks accompanied his enormous sun hat, a bag containing their towels and sunblock slung over his shoulder. Crowley carried their large beach umbrella in one hand, so Aziraphale sidled up to him, slipping his husband’s hand into his soft grip. He caught a glimpse of the deep blush that covered the demon’s cheeks, though said nothing as they walked the path down to the water. 

Setting up a few dozen feet from the water’s edge, the angel helped Crowley put sunscreen on the middle of his back, both sitting on a blanket under their umbrella. The demon sat, hunched over in the v of his husband's legs, face hidden in his knees as Aziraphale carefully lathered his back and shoulders. The angel exhaled slightly when he realized why Crowley was brooding, placing careful kisses to the two burn mark scars on the inner edge of the demon’s shoulder blades. Aziraphale announced he was done and Crowley turned around to face him with grateful golden eyes, letting his husband place a reassuring peck on his cheek, giving a careful kiss in return. They lay in the half-sun half-shade of their blanket, Crowley perfectly content to cat nap while his angel read the latest novel he was working through.

The demon woke up nearly two hours later, blinking in the sun, wildly disorientated before his eyes fell on Aziraphale. It took a lot of cajoling and playful teasing, but Crowley was finally able to tear his husband away from his book and walk hand-in-hand into the surf. The angel waited on a sandbar, enjoying the warm breeze and cool water, as Crowley swam out a ways, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure his husband was okay. He came back quickly, though, anxiety overtaking him. Apparently, six thousand years old was still plenty young enough to be childish, the demon initiating a water fight as soon as his feet gained purchase on the sandy bottom. Aziraphale yelped, mocking offence, but a positively devilish smile crossed his mouth as he kicked an enormous splash in the lanky demon’s direction. The fight ended in waist-deep water, in each other’s arms, and a making out session more suitable to a couple much, much younger than they. 

Dinner was homemade hamburgers, grilled corn, and a fresh tomato salad. Aziraphale chopped vegetables as he rattled on to Crowley about the book he’d been reading, the demon punctuating his narrative with a nod or appreciative hum every so often. Dinner was followed by hot cocoa as they sat in their sort of camping love seat, as opposed to two chairs, Aziraphale sitting with his legs tucked up, Crowley’s stretched over Aziraphale’s lap. They cuddled under a blanket, watching the flames of their camp fire, Crowley stifling his anxious memories of fire for Aziraphale’s sake.

*****

That night, an angel and a demon lay in a tent in the middle of the woods, something neither had ever experienced recreationally in their six thousand years on earth, and definitely not with one another.

Crowley scrolled through his phone, the blue light casting an eerie glow on his sharp features. He was tired from their busy day in the sun, but comfortably content with love for his husband flooding his chest. He was posting their beach pictures from the day on his Instagram, flicking through different filters and tapping out a caption. He glanced over at Aziraphale to show him a particularly cute selfie they took when they were getting ice cream after swimming. The angel was propped up against two, large down pillows as he read, his reading light clipped to the cover of his book.

“Angel, look at this one.” Crowley held his phone beside the book, but his husband didn’t even stir from his reading trance. Sighing, Crowley rolled over and planted a kiss on his angel’s chest. “Angel?”, his voice was sing-song as he placed his chin on Aziraphale’s chest, gold eyes roaming over his face, smiling at the transfixed concentration fixing the angel’s features. Green hazel eyes flicked over the page, brow creased ever so slightly, hair fluffy and disarrayed after his shower. He looked so incredibly attractive, soft and beautiful, that it took the demon’s breath away, making him want to hold him, to show his angel how much he loved him. Crowley kissed his chest once again and Aziraphale responded almost subconsciously, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair, gently massaging his scalp as he rested his hand with a comforting weight, the demon’s cheek pressed to his chest. 

“Zira?” Crowley tried the familiar nickname and got a better response this time. 

“Mmm?” Aziraphale lifted his brows a fraction of an inch in acknowledgement, but his eyes remained transfixed to the page, though he continued his ministrations on the top of Crowley’s skull. Huffing, Crowley poked his nose to Aziraphale’s cheek, prompting the angel’s eyes to turn to him swiftly.

“What is it?”, he asked, not unkindly, but brow furrowed in questioning. Crowley snuggled closer, glad that he had finally gotten his attention, nuzzling into his soft neck. He pulled back slightly, looking Aziraphale in the eyes.

“Angel, would you, uh, want to…you know…?” He raised his brows in place of where a definitive word might have been and Aziraphale, mind still lingering on the last sentence he’d read, raised his own brows in confusion. “Want to..?” Crowley raised a single brow incredibly suggestively, looking between them and he could practically see the click as the angel’s brain registered what he was saying.

“Here?”, he asked, his voice hushed desperately, though he was unlikely to wake their neighbours who were about two hundred feet away.

“Yeah.”

“We’re outside!”, Aziraphale whisper-yelled incredulously.

“We’re in a tent”, Crowley countered pointedly.

“We’re not animals, Crowley”, Aziraphale said, making a show of picking up his book again, nose in the air in weak disdain.

“I beg to differ”, Crowley sneered playfully, snake eyes encompassing his fake white sclera as he growled a snarl into the centre of Aziraphale’s chest. The deep vibration made the angel squeak quietly and sent a tingle down his body to his toes, eyes hazy as he cradled the back of his husband’s head. Something in his mood switched, more relaxed as he leaned against his pillows, playing with Crowley’s hair as he looked down at him lovingly. 

“Well. I-I actually have - I think you…you do look quite good in a tank top. Must admit I could have done without it, though.”

Crowley blushed at his words, dipping his head to hide it as he pressed another kiss to Aziraphale’s chest. “Is that a yes?”, he asked, voice husky. The angel’s hazel eyes became soft as he cupped Crowley’s cheek.

“You don’t need to ask permission every time, dear.” His voice was so tender that it made Crowley’s chest throb. “It’s not as if we don’t know each other.” Crowley ignored his words, pressing his cheek to his angel’s chest as he looked up at him with adoring puppy eyes.

“Let me hear it, Angel.” Aziraphale felt something in his chest constrict as Crowley tried to sound authoritative, but it came out pleading, enough to make his heart flutter.

“Yes.” He caressed Crowley’s forehead, pushing his hair back. “Yes, of course, my dear.”

Crowley’s gaze was unbearably tender as he began to slowly kiss his way up from Aziraphale’s chest to his neck, nuzzling lovingly, to his cheek, before meeting in a kiss. Their lips met softly, no tongue, just gentle pressure as their noses bumped, the kiss turning into a smile. Crowley’s hands snaked up the angel’s sides and under his shirt, one mouth gently exploring the other as he pulled the soft grey t shirt over his angel’s head, Aziraphale falling back onto the pillows. Long arms wrapped around the angel’s back, gently gaining purchase on soft, freckled skin, the demon’s attention slowly moving downward as he kissed Aziraphale’s chest again. 

It had taken Aziraphale quite a while to become comfortable with Crowley seeing him shirtless, being able to feel him shirtless. It was the ultimate state of vulnerability, laying on his back, hands in the demon’s hair as said demon trailed tender kisses down Aziraphale’s soft chest and exposed belly. There was no one else he would ever trust so fully as to be completely relaxed as he lay, letting Crowley plant his lips lovingly on stretch marks, hands brushing down his sides, coming to rest on the swell of his stomach. The demon gave him one last questioning glance, one last check, received the confirming nod he searched for, before he hooked his thumbs in Aziraphale’s waistband, pulling his striped pyjama bottoms halfway down his thighs. The angel felt a shiver course through him as Crowley almost tentatively pulled his boxers down, exposing his half-erect cock to the cool air of the summer night. Positioning himself between the angel’s thighs, Crowley made sure he maintained eye contact, gold eyes burning, as he dipped down to take the tip between his lips. Aziraphale gasped slightly before humming at the warmth, a tremor that Crowley swore he could feel in his mouth. Hands gently clasped on the angel’s generous hips, Crowley began to slide his mouth down the thick, warm shaft, eyes closing in bliss as Aziraphale moaned under his actions. 

Being a snake had its perks, something Aziraphale had discovered quickly was that Crowley didn’t have a gag reflex. None whatsoever, and, usually used for swallowing prey whole, Crowley put this certain aspect of his reptilian physiology to other uses. Now, forcing himself to breathe through his nose, the demon took more of Aziraphale’s length until his lips were flush with the angel’s body. He could feel his husband’s breathing speed up, the angel’s lips parted as he desperately held the back of Crowely’s head, other hand gripping the edge of the sleeping bag. Aziraphale had to bite down on a particularly gutsy moan as he felt Crowley’s serpentine tongue winding strongly around the base of his cock, setting a pulsating rhythm as the demon looked up at him. The angel involuntarily bucked his hips slightly, but Crowley only hummed deeply and Azriaphale felt heat pool in his belly at the feeling of his tip being vibrated deep in Crowley’s throat. Aziraphale almost sighed in relief from the effort of stifling his rising moans when the redhead finally started moving, bobbing his head slowly, oh, so slowly and his husband could practically feel his wicked smile. 

The angel steadied himself by gripping Crowley’s wrists, thumbs brushing the fine auburn hair there as he watched his movements for several minutes. Impatient to touch more of him, Aziraphale tapped Crowley’s wrist as a signal to come off of him, gasping as the demon hollowed his cheeks and pulled up. His cheeks were flushed and eyes hazy as he met Aziraphale in a kiss, cupping the back of his neck with breathless fervour. Tongue reaching over and around the demon’s, Aziraphal swore he could taste himself in his husband’s mouth, musky and a bit salty. 

“You’re - mmm, you’re s-so - bad. You know - uuuhh - that, right?” Aziraphale muttered against Crowley’s mouth in between kisses, gripping the demon’s shoulders. Crowley nodded with a small grin, more focused on roaming the angel’s mouth with his snake tongue, touching and pulsating here and there. Aziraphale’s grip on his shoulders pulled him towards his angel’s soft front, still kissing as he pulled his black tank top over his head quickly, moving to nip at his angel’s jaw. Aziraphale retaliated by fumbling at the front of the demon’s boxers, gripping his cock firmly so that Crowely squeaked, face flushing as he deflated in defeat. With a small, triumphant smile Aziraphale delicately extracted Crowely from his boxers completely and tugged him closer, gently, but the demon had to stifle a yelp. Everything thing in him was limp, all suave cockiness gone as he was at his husband’s mercy. Pressed chest to chest, they kissed fully, though Crowley forgot how to breathe as Aziraphale took both of them together in his fist, pumping up and down slowly.  
Crowley shivered as he couldn’t help but rut into his husband’s hand, the friction of being rubbed against each other making him shudder desperately. He clutched onto the angel’s shoulders, whining as Aziraphale turned his head with a hand against his cheek.

“Kiss me…my dear”, he whispered, nearly breathless from the weight of the lanky demon clinging to his chest along with his own touch on both their throbbing cocks. Cheeks flushed pink, Crowley met him in another kiss, a shuddering mess as Aziraphale squeezed them in his hand.

“Z-Zira, you’re n-not playinnggg ughhh…fair.”

“When have I ever?”, the angel panted, reaching back to pat the sleeping bag. “Lie down.” He released Crowley from his grip and the demon gasped, pupils blown wide as he slid over the angel’s lap to lay on his back in Aziraphale’s previous reading spot. The angel quickly followed, turning around to face Crowley again, relishing the sight of his lanky frame touched with pink all over, laid out for him like a three course meal. 

He leaned over the demon’s lithe body, uncomfortable as his stomach hung heavily in that position, remedying it but pressing his weight on Crowley, marking his sharp jaw with fervent kisses. Crowley whined desperately, his rock-hard cock pressed under Aziraphale’s belly almost uncomfortably, latching onto his back as he nearly pleaded for him to relieve his aching need.

“Angel, you’re k-killing me, love.” His husband responded by kissing his throat softly, magically lubing his finger before reaching down and slowing sliding his digit into the demon. Crowley hissed, back arching so his stomach was flush with Aziraphale’s, soft flesh against his toned abdomen as his nails dug into the angel’s back slightly.

“Relax, my dear boy”, the angel purred in his ear, cheek to cheek as he slowly pulled his index finger in and out of the demon, feeling his body relax at his command. The hissing continued and Aziraphale chuckled to himself as he wondered if their neighbours would think they were hearing a disturbed snake in the bushes. He placed soft lips to his love’s cheek as all tension left the demon, humming as Aziraphale added more lube and added another finger. Crowley nearly yelped when the angel curled his fingers, Aziraphale covering his mouth with his other hand to keep him from waking any of the nearby campers. “Thin walls, dear, remember?”, he asked, removing his hand from the demon’s mouth to tap the fabric of the tent with a quirked brow.

“Ah, they’ll th-think it was a c-coyote, or something”, Crowley groaned, turning his head so his angel would nuzzle at the sensitive spot below his ear. Aziraphale complied, smiling softly as he plunged three fingers deep into the demon, who hissed, offended and overwhelmed with pleasure all at once. Satisfied that he was adequately prepped, the angel removed his hand, miracling more lube onto it and thoroughly stroking his own cock to coat it. He sat back on his heels for a moment, relishing Crowley’s blushing, hazy-eyed purr as he watched.

“You’re fucking gorgeous”, the demon hissed softly, voice remarkably gentle for the position he was in. It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush as he turned his head to the side. “I mean it”, Crowley continued, voice husky. “You don’t let me say that enough.” 

“Well, then”, the angel hummed, leaning forward to kiss his husband. “Let me hear it.” He placed a kiss on the demon’s collarbone, hands planted on either side of his head as he slowly guided himself into him, Crowley gasping weakly as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He was unable to form words until their thighs were flush, arms wrapped around the back of his angel’s neck.

“Amazing”, Crowley snarled as Aziraphale started moving almost agonizingly slowly. “You’re ssso perfect, angel.” He grunted as Aziraphale gave a more decisive thrust. “My angel.”

“I think it’s debatable as to who belongs to who right now, my dear”, the angel whispered playfully in his ear. He leaned on his forearms to steady himself, each thrust slow, differing in angle and intensity. Crowley could feel the familiar heat beginning to coil in his core as the angel edged excruciatingly near his prostate each time, knowing he was teasing him purposefully. 

“You bassstard”, he growled breathlessly. “You perfect, amazzzsssing, beautiful bassstard.” His words did nothing to quicken Aziraphale’s pace, though it did earn him a darker shade of blush on the angel’s cheeks and a sweet, roving kiss. The angel moaned sinfully as his own rocking motion stimulated the nerves at his tip, pushing in deeper despite himself, Crowely yelping as he gripped his arms.

“You’re so loud”, the angel chided teasingly, though his hazel eyes had gone hazy, breath coming in steady, heavy breaths. 

“’S not my fault”, Crowley retorted through gritted teeth, hooking his legs around the angel’s waist to gain a speck of control, forcing his husband to stay in deep. Aziraphale responded by rocking his hips, moving his hands under the demon’s shoulder blades, pressing their cheeks together. Crowley’s face and neck were unbelievably warm, mouth gaping with a strained exhale as the angel’s cock hit his prostate soundly. He purred deep in his throat, a light snarl leaving his lips as he nipped at the angel’s shoulder, leaving his mark in any way he could. Aziraphale’s girth left him feeling full as he clung to him desperately, the angel’s pace speeding slightly as he thrusted into his husband with soft, moaning grunts.

Aziraphale could feel the tensed heat forming in his lower belly, but held off as he watched Crowely whimpering with each thrust of his hips. They knew each other well enough, he knew his demon so thoroughly, hell, they’d actually been inside each other, that he knew when Crowley was about to come, and he wasn't close enough yet. Wordlessly, they made eye contact and kept it, Aziraphale’s heart soaring as gentle, gold eyes glowed at him from the darkness, feeling so safe and close to Crowley, so protective of him. In turn, Crowley’s snake vision allowed him to see well enough in the dim of the late evening that he caught the sparkle of his angel’s hazel eyes. There was an unbearable intensity but familiarity in their gazes, eyes locking as they held onto each other, breathing together. Crowley had never felt more known, never more vulnerable, but safe as his angel’s soft thumb brushed over his cheek, reassuring him silently, though no reassurance was truly needed. 

Aziraphale stopped holding back the second Crowley’s head leaned upwards to nestle in his neck, keening quietly into the soft skin there, holding onto his angel for all he was worth. The angel let himself go thoroughly, reaching as deep as he was able, each plunge hitting his husband’s prostate so that he was a quivering mess in his arms. The heat in the demon’s centre was reaching a tingling intensity that centered at the base of his ramrod cock which hadn’t been touched since Aziraphale held them both in his hand. 

“A-Angel”, he gasped, and Aziraphale nodded, stroking his cheek again.

“Yes, my dear.” He huffed heavily despite himself. “Me too.”

“Ah, I-I’m gonna-.” The angel pounded into him more heavily, though no less gently.

“Then come for me, darling”, he breathed, beginning to see stars himself. He heard the demon whine as the angel took his cock in one hand, giving it a few unneeded pumps as Crowley was sent over the edge, gasping. He came hard onto his own chest, still holding onto Aziraphale’s neck, pleasurable tremors racking his lanky frame. The angel followed immediately after, holding onto Crowley tightly as the hot sensation in his groin released heavily into the demon in an intense orgasm, huffing as he moaned. Crowley savoured the warm, intense sensation as he felt Aziraphale’s cock twitching, spending the last of the angel’s release.

They both relaxed as the aftershocks subsided, Aziraphale allowed his weight to rest on his husband, the demon being crushed pleasantly, like his errant soul was being forced back into his physical form. Aziraphale was vaguely aware of Crowley’s soft fingers caressing his back as he regained his breath. The angle pulled out gently before collapsing on his back on the sleeping bag beside his husband, their hands finding each other, fingers interlocking almost automatically. Aziraphale cleaned their mess up with a flick of his hand, head pressing back to the pillow in bliss as he rubbed his thumb over his husband’s still-thrumming pulse. 

Crowley pulled the fleece-lined sleeping bag up over their shoulders before exhaustion overtook them both, laying his head on Aziraphale’s soft chest, his favourite spot, nestled in the crook of his arm. No words were needed as the angel pressed a kiss to his forehead, one hand gently caressing his fiery hair. The demon’s long limbs were entwined with the angel’s, wrapped around his chest and belly and thighs as he nuzzled into his neck.

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”, Crowley mumbled, as good as saying ‘I love you’.

“I’ve been craving french toast, actually”, Aziraphale responded sleepily, eyes closed as they revelled in the peace of the near silent night, save for the chirping of crickets outside their tent. 

“Anything for my angel”, he purred, always glad to cook for his husband, though he rarely ate any himself. 

They lied on their backs, hand in hand, breathe becoming more even as their heart rates slowed, feeling more real and solid and almost human than they ever had.  
Tomorrow, they would get up late, Aziraphale making tea while Crowley cooked french toast with cheese and maple syrup, kissing his angel, pecks on his cheek as often as he could. They might go down to the beach again, Aziraphale burying Crowley in the sand when he inevitably fell asleep. They would probably get ice cream again, the same kind they’d always gotten, giving each other a taste of theirs, cold-lipped kisses in between. They might walk to the camp shop and Aziraphale would make Crowley try on different sun hats, the demon pretending to grumble as he admired himself in the mirror. They’d find the sunglasses rack, of course, trying on ridiculous pairs of cheap shades, seeing who could find the worst pair. Then they’d maybe go back to their site, Aziraphale reading in the shade while Crowley slumped in his chair, pretending to sleep, but watching his angel from under the shade of his new sunhat. It didn’t really matter because they had all the time in the world now. No bosses to worry about, no sides, no hidden yearning. 

Just the two of them, an angel and a demon. An unlikely pair, but never had two beings been made more perfectly for each other.


End file.
